Secretly Inlove
by sushiboy
Summary: Sakura likes Neji but he likes someone else. Sasuke likes Sakura but will she find out?
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETLY INLOVE**

By: SushiBoy

**Chapter I: The Proposal**

"Wake up honey or you'll be late for school!" a pink haired girl slowly brought her head up and blinked her eyes. She stared at her clock for a moment. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was already 6:30 in the morning. "OH MY GOD!!!" the girl exclaimed jumping out of her bed. She went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she shouted while soaping herself. "I tried to wake you but it seems like you were having a great dream." Her mom answered back. 'Dream? What dream?' The girl asked herself. She closed her eyes when she remembered the dream she just had.

FLASHBACK 

He held her hand close to his heart while staring at her. This guy in front of her was a member of the Hyuuga clan. His eyes which were purely white never showed any signs of emotion. He looked into her eyes and spoke, "Sakura, I love you." Her heart throbbed at his words. She couldn't believe that Neji loved her. That this popular guy liked her. He held her chin and leaned forward to give her a kiss. She closed her eyes and felt his lips press on hers.

END of FLASHBACK 

"Sakura, do you still have any plans of leaving the bathroom?" Mrs. Haruno shouted. Sakura opened her eyes and got her towel. "I'm done mom." She dressed into her school uniform and went to the kitchen. She glared at the wall clock and began to panic. "Oh shit!! Gotta run!! See you later mom." Sakura got her bike and started on the road.

The school bell was just rung when Sakura entered their classroom. She found Ino at one side of the room. She smiled when she saw her wave her hand to indicate that they should sit together. So she walked across the room and sat beside her. The door opened and everyone looked around to see who it was.

A tall man with white hair and a shorter guy entered the room. The tall man was their teacher Kakashi. The other guy had onyx eyes and raven hair. Everyone's attention was on the two guys standing in front of them. But Sakura's attention was on Neji who was sitting at the back of the room. Neji looked at Sakura's direction and smiled at her. Realizing that she was caught, Sakura blushed deeply.

"Class, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He will be your classmate from now on. Be very nice to him alright." Sasuke smiled at them and bowed his head. "Now, where will you sit?" Kakashi asked himself. He examined the room and found an empty seat behind Sakura. "Sasuke why don't you sit behind Sakura and Ino." Sasuke nodded and went to his seat.

During break time, some girls crowded at Sasuke to introduce themselves. Sakura and Ino decided to walk away fearing that they might get squeezed by their classmates. "We'll get to talk to him later when they're finish flirting with him." Ino jokingly told her friend. Neji walked up near Sakura and asked her if they could talk in private. Sakura agreed and they both went outside the room.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you." Neji walked closer to her and held her hand. "What is it Neji?" Sakura asked blushing. "Hmm… Sakura, would… would you be my girl?" Neji replied with a bit of hesitation in his voice. Sakura felt her heart beat fast. She couldn't believe was she just heard. 'This isn't a dream! No! This is real' Sakura told herself. Neji waited for her to answer. Sakura couldn't decide on what to say. 'Oh Ino, I hope you are here to help me! What am I going to say?' Sakura's hand was trembling and Neji could feel it. "I… I… I'd love too." Sakura's voice was shaking but she tried to hide it from. Neji smirked when he heard her answer. He threw his arms around her giving Sakura a tight embrace.

After classes, Sakura told Ino about Neji's sudden proposal to her. Ino didn't believe her at first but when she saw Neji clasped his hand with Sakura she couldn't help but giggle. "Congrats to both of you!!! Oh Sakura I'm so happy for you" Ino said smiling at her friend. After helping their classmates clean the room, the three of them went home together.

Along the way, Sakura and company notice a certain guy walking by himself. "Sasuke!!" Ino screamed when she recognized who it was. Sasuke turned around and smiled at her. "Hello Ino." Sasuke looked behind her and waved at Sakura and Neji. "So Sasuke, what do you think about our class?" Ino asked him frankly. "Fine." Sasuke answered. "Found anyone interesting?" Neji asked from behind him. "I found one but I heard she's taken." Sasuke replied without looking at him. Upon reaching a fork, Ino waved good-bye to them as she turned around the corner. Neji kissed Sakura on the forehead before crossing the street to the other side. With Ino and Neji gone, Sakura and Sasuke continued home.

---END---

This is my first fic. I don't know if it's good or not. Hope you'd give it a try. I'm not that good. Reviews might help me get better. Plan to make this one a sequel. Thank you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of the story. I know the first one is short. I intended to do that. It's hard to think of a new story you know. So just bare with me.

**Secretly Inlove**

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected**

Sakura woke up early the next day. She did her morning ritual inside the bathroom before going to the kitchen. "It looks like you had a good sleep last night," Mrs. Haruno said as she prepared her daughter's breakfast. "Let's just say… Yesterday was a good start for this school year," Sakura replied. She ate her breakfast quietly and went off to school.

'Hope he'll be the first person that I'd see today.' Sakura told herself. Turning around the corner, she saw Ino leaning on the wall waiting for her. "Good morning Ino. Sorry to keep you waiting." Sakura apologized to her. "Forget it Sakura. I just arrive a few minutes before you came." Ino rode at the back of Sakura's back and they both went to school together.

After Sakura place her bike on the bike stand Ino told her that she should go ahead. Sakura agreed and they separated ways. Sakura went to their building while Ino made her way to the school library to meet with Hinata and Naruto. 'I wonder if he's already here.' Sakura was thinking of Neji as she walked through the corridor.

Upon opening the door of their classroom, Sakura was greeted by a sleeping raven haired guy. 'Wow!! Didn't expect to see him this early.' Sasuke's head was resting on his arms with his hair covering half of his face. Sakura went inside the room as quietly as she can. She placed her bag on her chair and sat beside him. She brushed his hair aside revealing his face.

Sakura smirked when she saw Sasuke sleeping soundly. 'He looks gorgeous while sleeping,' Sakura thought to herself. Sensing that someone is inside the room besides him, Sasuke carefully opened his eyes. He yawned and scratched his eyes. Seeing Sakura beside him made Sasuke fall from his seat. "Hey, you alright?" Sakura asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine but don't do that again. You're going to give a heart attack." Sasuke exclaimed. "You don't have to get mad." Sakura offered her hand and he accepted it willingly.

An hour later, student came rushing inside the room. They greeted each other and started chattering. Ino entered the room and found Sasuke and Sakura having a good conversation. She sat with them after settling her things. Minutes before the school bell was rung Neji came in and sat beside Sakura. When their teacher arrived, they went back to their seats to greet teacher Kakashi.

"Okay class, I'll be giving you your very first project for the school year." Kakashi informed his students. They brought out their notebook to right down the details of their project. "Let's see… You will be researching about Konoha's history." Kakashi continued. Ino raised her hand and stood up when she was called. "How will it be done" Individually, by pair or by groups?" Ino asked. "It's going to be by pairs and I have already made the pairings." Kakashi answered her. Sakura closed her eyes and prayed, 'I hope Neji is my partner.'

Kakashi called out their names with their corresponding partners. "Haruno Sakura and…" Kakashi called out. 'Hyuuga Neji! Hyuuga Neji! Please' Sakura prayed harder. "… Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura's ayes widened with disbelief. She wanted to scream and ask their teacher to change it. She really wanted to be partnered with Neji but all her hopes disappeared when Kakashi mentioned Sasuke's name. 'This can't be happening!' Sakura screamed at herself.

She turned around when she heard Neji's name. He was partnered with a blonde haired girl whom they call Tenten. She was tall and looks beautiful. Sakura shivered when Neji held the girl's hand. She looked at Ino and tears were stating to fall from her eyes. "Ino did you see that?" she asked her. "See what? And why are you crying?" Ino asked in return. "He… he… I mean Neji… he…" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence. She was really hurt when she saw Neji hold hands with Tenten. Ino comforted her and rubbed her back. "Come on Sakura. Stop crying. Do you want Kakashi to see you crying like a baby?" Sakura pulled away from her and wiped her tears.

"Stop worrying about him Sakura. He's not a baby." Sakura turned to face her now worried friends. "I could exchange with Neji if you want." Sasuke was about to stand up when he felt Sakura grab his arm. "You don't have to do that Sasuke. I'm fine." Sakura said to him trying to smile. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura nodded. He stared at her before standing up. He moved around the table to sit beside her. They started to plan about their project and how they are going to present it in class. "Let's meet after class so we could start researching." Sakura told him. Sasuke agreed to her suggestion and soon the class was over.

---END---

I think this chapter isn't that nice. What do you guys think? Thank you very much to those who read the first one. Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Chapter 3 is almost finish.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go again! It's really hard to think of what will happen next. You need to gather all your ideas so that your work won't be a mess. Anyways, this is the third chapter of my fic. Hope you'll like it.

**Secretly Inlove**

**Chapter 3: The Rain**

"Damn it Sakura! Why do you have to be with him every break time!" Neji's voice echoed throughout the room. The students stared at them wondering what had happened. Neji pulled her out of the room so that they could talk in private. "You don't have to scream at me. I'm doing this because of the grade that's all." Sakura told him. But he didn't believe her. He glared at her and walked away.

Tears fell down Sakura's face. She leaned against the wall and remained silent. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. 'Why are you doing this to me Neji? I've loved you and I gave you everything but it seems like it isn't enough. What else do you want me to do?' Sakura repeatedly asked herself. Ever since the pairing happened Neji started to treat Sakura differently. He would always scold her for being with Sasuke and leave her crying. Sakura would often time see him hanging out with Tenten but she never argue with him about it.

Sakura didn't eat much during their break. Ino could see that something's wrong with her friend. "Sakura what's wrong?" she asked her. "Nothing Ino. It's just that, I'm not in the mood to eat." Sakura replied. "Don't tell me you had another fight again?" Ino continued. "No. We didn't." she answered her. Ino could feel that her friend was lying and that she is too hurt to talk about it. So she just kept quiet and stared at her food.

Days went on without her and Neji quarreling about the same thing. Their argument would always end up with Sakura begging for forgiveness from him. Ino tried to confront Sakura but she won't listen to her. She would always tell Ino that she could handle it and that everything would go back to normal. But everything turned from bad to worst.

As Sakura made her way home, she heard voices behind the bushes near the playground. "What can I say Neji, you really did a good job. You've made Sakura look like a fool in front of our classmates." the girl laughed remembering what had happened. "So what will be my reward for doing that? I've proven myself to you and your friends." the guy asked.

Reluctant to see who they were, Sakura sneaked in and peeked from behind the bush. A familiar guy with long hair, fair skin and pure white eyes made Sakura jump out from her hiding place. "Sakura!" Neji didn't expect to see Sakura in their meeting place. Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard from them. "How dare you play with my feelings Neji." Sakura said to him as tears streamed down her face. "It seems like you heard our little secret." the girl smirked while folding her arms. "Shut up Tenten! I'm not talking to you!" Sakura screamed at her. She walked closer to Neji and slapped him hard. "I hate you." then she ran away from them.

Sakura didn't stop to look back and see how they reacted. 'I hate you Neji! I hate you! I hate you!' Sakura's heart was torn to pieces. It ached every time she mentions his name. Soon rain began to pour. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going that she failed to see the person walking towards her.

"Wooah!! Watch where you're going will yah!" Sasuke fell on the floor when he was hit by someone. He blinked his eyes when he recognized the girl in front of him. "Sa-ku-ra!?" Sasuke immediately stood up to get his umbrella. He reached for her arm and helped her stand up. "What happen to you?" he asked her. She looked at him but didn't answer. Sakura stepped forward and leaned on his chest. "He… he… he betrayed me Sasuke." Sakura began to cry once again. "Who? Neji?" he asked her. "I… I want to go home." she told him.

They walk down the road without saying a word to each other. Sakura's eyes were fixed on the floor. Sasuke wanted to talk to her but there was something that's hindering him from saying anything. Sakura's vision was becoming blurry. She grasp Sasuke's arm and closed her eyes. "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked her. "N… Nothing." Sakura responded. They continued to walk until they reached Sakura's place.

---END---

What do you think about this chapter? Any suggestion? Hope you like the story. Well, I'm not yet done with the next one. I'm not in the mood to write another chapter. But don't worry I'll try to update soon. Thanks to those who appreciate my work.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm having a hard time making this one longer. Is it really to fast? I'm sorry. I'm really trying my best to make the story look good. I'd also like to apologize about Tenten's hair color. I really though it was blonde. Wait, is it yellow or brunette? All of your suggestions are really helping me but all of my ideas are always scattered. I can't think well these past few days. No inspiration I could say. Hahaha… just kidding. I'm too occupied with school work that's why. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it.

**Secretly Inlove**

**Chapter 4: The Photo**

As soon as they entered the gate of Sakura's house, Sasuke made her sit on the stairs. He knocks on the door a few times but there was no answer. "I think your parents are not around." Sasuke told her. He tried to turn the door knob and to his surprise the it was not lock. He opened the door wide and helped Sakura get in. She sat on the couch silently and embraced her legs.

Sasuke have never seen her like this. He was used to seeing her laughing and plating around like a child. She makes everyone smile because of her childish ways. He rarely sees her cry and break down. The Sakura he bumped into a while ago wasn't the girl he used to know. She was different. 'I wonder what happened to her.' Sasuke closed his eyes to think of some reasons that might answer his question. But he failed. There was none.

Sakura closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She tried to block the things that she imagined. Her breathing was deep and her heart was aching. She was confuse, confuse about what had happened. She wanted to burst and to explode. She wanted to disappear and leave everything behind. But she knows that she can't escape. She has to face the truth and to accept the fact the Neji never loved her.

Silenced filled the room as they both pondered on the events that took place that day. Different thoughts were popping in their heads. Sakura was contemplating about Neji's betrayal while Sasuke's attention was on her. They were both searching for the suitable reasons but to their dismay, they couldn't find anything.

She sighed deeply and loosened her grip. Sasuke, who was sitting on the other couch, stood up and sat beside her to check if she's fine. "Want to talk?" he carefully asked her. "Talk? Talk about what?" Sakura's voice was trembling. "About what happened to you." he frankly told her. Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she tried to recall everything that she saw and heard. "Not now Sasuke. Please. Not now." Sakura shook her head and began to weep once again.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her giving her a tight embrace. He couldn't say anything to make her feel better. He just kept quiet while she continued to sob. She buried her face on his chest to hide the pain. Sasuke heard her mumble a few things which he wasn't able to understand. He breathed deeply as he waited for her to calm down and to stop crying.

"Why don't you get some rest Sakura. It might help you feel better." Sasuke suggested to her. Sakura pulled away from the embrace and agreed. They went up the stairs to her room. She lay down on her bed while Sasuke covered her with a blanket. He strokes her hair a few times to make her feel comfortable. When he was about to leave, Sakura grabbed his shirt and said, "Sasuke please stay." Seeing that she was serious, Sasuke sat beside her and held her hand. "Don't worry Sakura I'll stay. I won't leave until you tell me to do so." He replied. She flashed a sweet smile at him and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Sakura had already fallen asleep. He stared at her lovingly hoping that she will be fine soon. He scrutinized the room while she was sleeping. His eyes were caught by a picture frame that was placed on top of her table. He seized the photo and saw that it was Sakura and Neji's picture. Sasuke shivered at the sight and clenched his fist. He was so absorb at the photo that he didn't notice that Sakura was already awake.

'What could he be thinking?' Sakura wondered. She moved her gaze from Sasuke to the thing he was holding. She realized that what he was holding was her photo with Neji. She immediately grabbed the frame from his hand and threw it on the floor. Sasuke was surprised when he saw the frame broke into half.

Sasuke stood up to pick up the shattered mirror as well as the broken picture frame. When he turned around to face her, he saw a bitter expression on her face. So as not to add to the pain that she was already feeling, Sasuke asked her, "Where do you want me to put these?" She lowered her head and said, "Throw it. I… I don't want to see that thing anymore." Before he went out of her room, he made sure that she won't do anything terrible to herself. He went outside of her house and threw the picture in the trash can. He looked up and gazed at the stars. It was only then that he realized it was Neji who broke Sakura's heart.

---END---

Tada!! I'm finish. Yeah, I know it's not that long. It's really hard. Please bare with me. I took the time out of my usual schedule just to finish this one. Hope you'd appreciate my work. Thanks to my critics and to their reviews.


End file.
